


If You'll Have Me

by tachiequillsluv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, High School, Love Triangle, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, brother rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiequillsluv/pseuds/tachiequillsluv
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends forever and entering high school, they become boyfriends. But the transition into high school causes them to be distant but Naruto finds out he's pregnant and goes to tell Sasuke, only to end in heart break. He seeks comfort in Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Its a race to Naruto's heart and stepping up to be a father.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki sat in one of the high, plastic chairs in the lobby of Konoha High School, a small grey and black picture in his hand. He let out a nervous sigh as he waited for the bell to signal the end of the school day.  
Naruto was a freshman along with his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. The two have been going out since the last month of eighth grade which was about eight months ago.  
The two of them have been best friends since they started school. During their 9 year friendship, the two of them developed feelings for each other. It wasn't until Sasuke mustered up the courage to ask the blonde out that the two were finally able to admit their feelings.  
The two spent their summer vacation as boyfriends instead of best friends, getting to know each other intimately.  
But after summer vacation, when their first year of high school began, the two went through changes.  
Naruto was never a popular kid, always deemed the class clown and troublemaker. But the kids decided that ignoring him wasn’t enough this year. It started off with verbal insults but after a month or so, it became physical.  
While being bullied was the fate of Naruto, Sasuke was soon learning the perks of popularity. Girls would throw themselves at him, and guys would become friends with him to get near the girls. Sasuke tried to ignore the popularity, sticking with Naruto. The brunette tried to stop the bullying, but Naruto’s large heart didn't want Sasuke to have to deal with it. He encouraged his boyfriend to soak it in.  
And soon, Sasuke was soaking it up. Consumed by the attention, the gifts, and pretty much anything else he wanted, he began to ignore Naruto, at first only at school, but lately it's even been after school.   
It wasn't until the day before Valentine's Day, about a month ago, that Naruto said something to Sasuke, threatening the end of their relationship. The brunette pleaded with him and Naruto easily forgave him. The two spent Valentine's Day in Sasuke's room where they lost their virginity to each other, which put Naruto in his current dilemma.  
Staring at his ultrasound picture of their 5 week old fetus. He grimly smiled down at it.  
“Naruto.” He looked up to lock eyes with Gaara, one of the only people to talk to him in the whole school. “How’d it go?” He sat at the table across from Naruto.  
Naruto held up the picture, his lips pursed.  
Gaara’s eyes widened and he took it from Naruto. “No shit.” He looked it over and with a small shake of his head he handed it back to Naruto. “So you really are preggers?”  
Naruto let out a groan and pulled his hair in frustration. “What am I going to do? My grandparents are going to kill me. It's like they're living this nightmare all over again.”   
Naruto lived with his grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade Uzumaki. Their daughter Kushina, became pregnant in high school by Naruto’s father, Minato Namikaze. After she gave birth, the two of them stayed in Naruto's life for about five years before abandoning Naruto with his grandparents and running away together, to where no one really knows.  
Gaara looked at him with sympathy. “You can always get an abortion.”  
Naruto gave him a glare. “Over my dead body.”  
Gaara shrugged. “Just an option.”  
“That's why I'm waiting for Sasuke. We'll figure out what to do, together.” He smiled sadly down at the ultrasound.   
Gaara gave him a skeptical look. “Is he acting like an asshole again?”  
Naruto looked up at Gaara a large smile on his face. “N-no! Of course not!” Gaara narrowed his eyes, seeing through Naruto's lie. He opened his mouth to say something, when the final bell rang.  
He hopped down from the chair, clenching the ultrasound tightly. “Wish me luck.” He threw a nervous smile to Gaara and started to head down the hallway and towards the Uchiha’s last class which was a free period.  
Once he turned the corner, he saw Sasuke walk out of the room with two of the most popular girls in school, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They currently had their arms laced through each of the Uchiha’s arms and laughing loudly at him.   
Naruto frowned at the behavior, but quickly shook his head, and took a deep breath. “Sasuke!” He called out and was about to continue forward but stopped in his tracks at the sight he saw.  
Ino let go of Sasuke’s arm and in one quick movement, Sasuke grabbed Sakura’s waist and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and gave her a smirk.  
“That fucking ass.” Naruto turned his head at the voice, only to see Gaara standing next to him, eyes set glaring at Sasuke. Naruto turned to face Sasuke once again, still in disbelief. “I’ll kill him.”  
When Sasuke stepped away from Sakura, he turned and saw Naruto and Gaara in the hallway. His eyes widened in surprise before he looked away from them, stricken with guilt.  
Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto ran. He ran out of the building and ran onto the bus. He sat down in the first open seat, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward and rested it onto the seat.   
“Naruto.” Naruto sat up in surprise and turned to see Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke’s older brother, a junior in high school, looking at him, an eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong?”  
Naruto blinked owlishly at him, before he felt himself crying. “I-I think Sasuke’s cheating on me.” He shook his head and then looked down at his lap. “I know he’s cheating on me.”

Sasuke walked up to where Naruto was, bending down to pick up what his boyfriend dropped.  
Gaara glared at him. “I hope you’re happy with yourself, Uchiha. I should beat the shit out of you right now.” He shook his head and walked away.  
Sasuke watched Gaara’s retreating figure before looking down at what was in his hand and frowned. ‘An ultrasound?’ He looked it over before noticing the name in the top corner, recognizing it as Naruto’s. ‘He’s pregnant?’   
“What’s that?” Sakura asked, coming up behind him.  
Sasuke quickly stuffed the ultrasound in his pocket. “Nothing. Just a love note from Naruto.”  
Sakura snorted. “What a loser. You should just dump his stupid ass. I’ll lovingly take you in.” She lightly ran his fingers down his arm and gave him a smirk.  
Sasuke stayed silent, his mind in a state of turmoil. He slowly trailed behind Sakura and Ino as they walked out of the school.  
“You coming with us, Sasuke?” Ino asked as the trio reached the end of the walkway.   
Sasuke looked at them and then back at the buses that were lined in front of the school. “No. I gotta do some stuff today.”  
Sakura humphed as she flipped her shoulder length pink hair. “Whatever you say. See you tomorrow.” She gave him a dismissive wave as her and Ino walked towards the main road.  
With a sigh and a hand through his hair, he headed towards the school bus. He climbed on and began to look for his blonde haired boyfriend. He walked down the narrow aisle only to stop and glare as he saw Naruto leaning his head on his brother’s shoulder.  
“What are you doing?” Sasuke marched up to the pair.  
Itachi looked up at him, a bored expression on his face. “Comforting your boyfriend. Since apparently you wanna be lip locking with someone else.”  
Sasuke flinched at Itachi’s words. He looked down only to look at Naruto, who was staring straight ahead. “Naruto, I-”  
“Just leave me alone, Sasuke.” He cut the raven off, his voice rough from his crying earlier.  
“But-”  
“Go.” Itachi bit out, his eyes narrowing in a glare at his younger brother.  
Sasuke took a step back before moving towards the back of the bus, trying to find another seat. He sat down in an empty seat with a defeated sigh.He placed his headphones in his ears and waited for the ride home to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bus started, Sasuke pulled out the ultrasound from his pocket, studying it carefully. He narrowed his eyes and sucked his teeth in frustration. "Can't even see anything." He mumbled to himself.

"Having some trouble?" Sasuke looked up to see one of his classmates, Kiba Inuzuka, looking down at him.

"Mind your business." He bit out, quickly covering the name.

"We just went over reading ultrasounds in health class last month. I can help you out with the assignment." He gave the raven a knowing smirk.

Sasuke turned around in his seat, an eyebrow raised. "What's in it for you?"

Kiba's smirk grew and he leaned his head down so his shaggy brown hair was covering most of his face. "You're friends with Neji, right?"

"Yeah. What of it?" His interest was piqued and he gave the dog-loving brunette his full attention.

"Well," he scratched at one of the red triangle tattoos on his cheek, sheepishly. "I need you to put in a good word with him about me."

"What for?"

"So I can properly ask Hinata out!"

Sasuke snickered. "Yeah, I got you."

"Let me get a look!" Kiba leaned over the seat more, his torso practically hanging off the top.

Sasuke moved the ultrasound closer to him while still managing to cover up the name.

Kiba squinted his eyes, humming in thought. "Aha!" He pointed at a spot on the picture and Sasuke carefully narrowed his eyes to see. "Right there!"

"You sure that ain't dust?" Sasuke lightly scratched at the spot.

Kiba let out a snort. "Nah, it looks to be maybe 4-6 weeks? I don't know the exact week but it's something like that."

Sasuke stared at the picture carefully, his heart beating a little faster. "Thanks, Kiba."

"No problem, bro." Kiba gave a light fist bump to Sasuke's shoulder. "Let me know when I'm in the clear with Neji."

"Got it." He waited until Kiba sat back in his seat behind him before he moved his finger to stare at Naruto's name again. He looked back up to where Itachi and Naruto was sitting. He could clearly see his brother's head, but could barely see the blonde spikes of Naruto.

The bus stopped and he watched as Naruto got up from his seat, waving to Itachi. He quickly stood up, following him, until a hand grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. He turned and looked down to see Itachi glaring at him.

"Don't, Sasuke."

Sasuke yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp and watched Naruto get off the bus and begin his walk to his house. He let out a sigh before sitting down in the seat after his brother scooted in.

"Why'd you do it?" Itachi asked after a few minutes of silence and the bus driving away.

Sasuke looked down at his lap, giving his brother a helpless shrug. "It was just for fun."

Itachi rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. "You're really letting this popularity shit get to you, aren't you? Pathetic."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Whatever. Not like you're not popular!"

"Yeah but I don't do stupid shit like cheating on a really good boyfriend. I actually treat the people I care about with love and respect."

"Whatever." Sasuke pulled out the ultrasound again. He passed it to his brother. "He's pregnant."

Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the picture out of his hand. "Is this why you kissed that girl?"

Sasuke scrunched up his nose. "No. He technically didn't even tell me. He just dropped it and ran away."

Itachi shook his and handed it back to him. "You need to get your priorities in check and have a serious conversation with him."

Sasuke let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, looking at the picture one more time. "I know."

Naruto stepped off the bus, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was grateful for Itachi for stopping Sasuke from following him off the bud. He honestly didn't think he would be able to handle dealing Sasuke, along with the fact that he has to tell his grandparents the news.

He walked up his driveway and through the garage door. He walked into the kitchen and set his bag on the floor. "Grandma? Grandpa?"

"In here, Naruto!" He heard Tsunade call out from the living room.

He took a deep breath and walked into the living room. His heart warmed at the sight.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting on the couch, a bunch of picture albums spread out on the coffee table in front of them. They had one open in between them, pointing and laughing and smiling at the pictures they were looking at. He felt tears sting his eyes and he mentally cursed the hormones raging through him.

"Hey, Naruto. How was school?" Jiraiya smiled up at him.

"Here, come sit down." Tsunade patted the cushion in between herself and Jiraiya.

Naruto made his way over and sat in between them. He placed the current photo album they were looking at in his lap.

"Look, it's your mom when she was younger." Jiraiya pointed at one picture.

Naruto carefully took out the picture and looked it over carefully. It was his mom at the age of 6 or 7. She was standing in a pool of water, smiling brightly at the camera, one of her front teeth missing and her long, wet, red hair curling. He smiled, the tears starting to fall faster.

"Naruto, are you crying?" Tsunade asked, gently wrapping her arm around the emotional blonde.

"I-i have to tell you guys something. And it's not going to be easy." Naruto practically whispered.

"You can tell us anything, kiddo." Jiraiya assured him.

Naruto nodded, took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at him, shocked before looking to each other. The silence began to get awkward as it went on longer.

"I think you should go to your room." Jiraiya said with a frown. "We'll talk to you later."

Naruto said nothing, just nodding his head. He quickly scrambled up from his seat and practically ran to his room. As soon as he closed the door, he allowed the tears to fall and he began to cry. He sat on his bed, hugging his knees tightly and tucking his head in between his legs.

He wanted so bad to call Sasuke but knew that wasn't an option at this time. He took out his cell phone and placed it front of him, speed dialing a number and placing the phone on speaker.

He cried silently as he waited for the other person to answer.

"Hello?"

Naruto sniffled. "Hi, Itachi."


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi didn't even bother to look at the caller ID of his phone as it began to rang. He closed the door to his bedroom and tossed his book bag onto the foot of his bed. He took his phone out of his pant pocket and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

A sniffle from the other end and a "hi, Itachi." It was Naruto.

Itachi became alert, his heart beating faster. "Naruto? Are you crying? What happened?!"

There was a sigh from Naruto's end and shuffling. "I, told my grandparents some news."

Itachi's eyes softened as he gave a sad smile to the floor. "That you were pregnant?"

"H-How did you know?!" Naruto sounded shocked and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's actions.

"Sasuke told me."

There was a pause so long, Itachi had to check his phone to see if they were even still connected. When he saw the notification that he was still on the call, he put it back to his ear. "Naruto?"

"How the hell did he find out?!" Naruto screeched so loudly, Itachi had to take the phone away from his ear.

"I think you dropped your ultrasound."

"What?" There was some more shuffling as Itachi just imagined Naruto rummaging through his unorganized backpack. "Shit" Came a distant curse after the shuffling stopped. "You're right, it's not in my folder from the doctor."

"I'll make sure he returns it to you tomorrow." Itachi nodded as he laid down on the bed.

"Um, actually," the blonde trailed off and Itachi smirked as he imagined that a blush covered his cheeks. "Could you, um, bring it to me? I don't really wanna see him right now. I'd much prefer your company."

The words were probably platonic but Itachi felt the butterflies in his stomach. He clenched his eyes closed. He shouldn't be getting these feelings for the blonde, he's his brother's boyfriend. But Naruto was always such a kind, caring and funny person. Even long before the two started to date, Itachi noticed the beginnings of a crush starting to develop. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I can bring it to you."

"Thank you, Itachi." He could practically hear the relief and he smiled to himself. Damn, his brother really was an idiot.

"So, how did your grandparents take the news?"

There was another pause before he heard Naruto take in a deep breath. "I don't think it was good. They were silent for a while before they told me to go to my room."

Itachi hummed. "How do you feel about everything?"

"Mostly scared. Confused and maybe even a little bit happy?"

That last one surprised Itachi. "Happy? You want the kid?"

"In a way, yeah. I mean, I always wanted a large family. I wanted to give the love to my child that my parents didn't want to give to me. I just feel like, this would be my chance to start that, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. So you're going to keep it then, huh?"

"I honestly don't know, Itachi." Itachi frowned as he heard Naruto's answer. "I just don't know."

"Whatever you decide on, I'm here for you Naruto. You can always come to me."

"Thank you Itachi. I really appreciate it."

Itachi once again smiled to himself. "Anytime, Naruto." He heard sounds on Naruto's end before he heard the blonde let out a nervous breath.

"I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright Naruto, see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and sat up in bed only to see his brother in his doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a glare set in place. Itachi was surprised to see him but he didn't let it show, instead raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"What were you talking to Naruto about?" Sasuke's glare seemed to narrow even further as he watched his brother.

Itachi gave him a shrug. "He doesn't want to talk to you at the moment and asked me to get his ultrasound back for him."

The suspicion left his brother's face, only leaving behind a hint of sadness. "Oh."

"What's up?"

Sasuke shook his head, looking down at the ground and uncrossing his arms. "Nothing. It's not important."

Itachi didn't question it any further. He knew better than to try and pry information out of his brother. So instead, he opted for an easy way for his brother to open up to him. "Alright, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

What surprised Itachi was Sasuke walking to his bed and sitting down next to him before he leaned his head on his shoulder. "Sasuke?"

"I don't know what to do, Itachi. I'm not ready to be a father." Sasuke sighed heavily.

Itachi was unsure of what to do. He tentatively wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. It was the right move because Sasuke relaxed in his hold. He let out a sigh. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke scrunched up his nose. "Confusion mostly. Scared. Anxious. A tiny bit excited." He smiled slightly. "We created a whole human being. One that will mix the both of us. That's a miracle on it's own."

"So what do you want to do?"

Sasuke pushed himself up, sitting up straight. He stared down at his lap and shook his head. "I don't know! It's all so much, Itachi. And we're so young, and what about the rest of our lives?! We can't raise a kid." He furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, beginning to pace in front of the bed. "But with Father's money, we could probably afford to pay for a nanny or such. But then where's the love from us? The child will grow up neglected. And I couldn't ask Naruto to stay home and take care of the kid, but I'd have part of Father's business so then-"

"Sasuke!" Itachi couldn't watch his brother having a mental breakdown, at least not in his room. Sasuke stopped, looking at Itachi with a dazed look. "Sasuke, you don't have to worry about all that yet, okay? You're getting ahead of yourself."

"But Itachi, it's a kid! And we're fifteen!" Sasuke grabbed at his hair.

Itachi let out a sigh before standing up. This was very out of character for his little brother. He managed to pick up the stoicness of their father. He must be really freaked out for him to lose that. He held onto his little brother's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Take a deep breath. Do it."

Sasuke gave a skeptical look before doing as Itachi said.

"Now, yes, it is a big decision. And yeah, it's a lot to think about. But you need to take this one step at a time. The number one thing being, talk to Naruto."

Sasuke looked down at the floor, unable to look at his brother. "He doesn't even want to talk with me, Itachi. How am I supposed to have a conversation with him?" He looked back up at his brother, eyes vulnerable.

Itachi felt his heart wrench for his younger brother. Despite the fact that he had slight feelings for the blonde and he honestly thought that Sasuke wasn't good enough for Naruto, Sasuke was still his brother. "I'll get Naruto to come over tomorrow. We can have this conversation together. That way, you two won't be all alone."

The tension in Sasuke's shoulders left and he fell into his brother's arms. "Thank you so much, Itachi."

Itachi let out a sigh as he gave a pat onto his back. "No problem, Sasuke."

Naruto placed his phone on the nightstand after he hung up with Itachi. He looked to the doorway to see his grandparents standing there. "Hi." He gave them a weak wave and a smile.

"Naruto," Jiraiya stepped forward first. "We need to have a talk."

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

Tsunade stepped in, heading straight for the bed and sat down on the edge. "What are you and Sasuke going to do about this?"

Naruto watched as Jiraiya grabbed the chair from his desk and moved it closer. He looked down at his lap, intertwining his fingers together. "We, we haven't talked about this yet."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other in surprise before turning to look back at Naruto. "You told us before you talked to Sasuke?" Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto looked away from them. "We're not really on speaking terms at the moment."

"Well, you better. What are your thoughts on this? Will you terminate?"

"No!" Naruto instantly interrupted Tsunade who looked at him in shock. "I-i definitely don't want that."

"Well then," Tsunade stood up and looked down at him, a stern look on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you decide to keep this child, me and your grandfather will not allow you to live here."

Naruto looked up at them in surprise. "Wha-what?! Why not?!"

Jiraiya sighed. "We can't have a repeat of your mother. We're too old to be taking care of another baby."

"But I'm not like her! I won't do that to you guys! I actually would give it love!" Naruto began to cry, feeling helpless.

Tsunade shook her head. "Your mom said the same thing about you, Naruto. And look how we ended up!" She threw her arms up and let them fall to her side. "Another pregnant teenager! I don't understand what we did wrong, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya held up his hands. "Alright Tsunade, that's enough. We don't have to make him feel more shitty than he already does." He stood up. "So here's how it goes, if you and Sasuke decide to keep it, you can stay here up until you give birth. After that, you gotta go, kid. That's how it's gotta be, understand?"

Naruto couldn't stop his tears falling as he felt his heart break. All he could do was nod.

"Maybe that'll help you and Sasuke make a decision." Tsunade muttered as she left the room.

Jiraiya hurriedly rushed her out of the room, giving an apologetic look to the blonde as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto stood at the spot where they were, tears still falling. He had no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto shuffled from one foot to the other, trying to stay warm while waiting for the school bus. He crossed his arms over his chest, mentally cursing himself for not grabbing his winter jacket. He had to admit, he checked the weather to see that it was going to be quite warm for the day, but it completely slipped his mind that early spring mornings were still cold.

He debated going back in to grab it but the vibed from his grandparents were getting to him and he'd rather just deal with the cold. Besides, the bus should be here any second.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the bus entered his line of sight. He smiled at the sight and waited patiently for the bus to stop in front of him.

He climbed aboard to see the usual looks of annoyance or glares of hatred. He kept his gaze to the floor as per usual, occasionally looking up at the seats to find a familiar face. But instead of the usual blue black hair he usually sits next to, he spotted dark, jet black locks and noticed the seat was empty next to him. He quickly sat down and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Morning, Naruto." Itachi managed to mumble out. He wasn't a morning person and he didn't usually get to have a cup of coffee in the morning until the second period when he had a free period.

"Good morning, Itachi." Naruto shrugged off his book bag onto his lap. He blinked as Itachi threw his hand into the blonde's face, the ultrasound between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh." He lightly grabbed it and studied it in his lap. "Thank you."

"No problem." Itachi rested his head against the window.

Naruto giggled as Itachi practically fell asleep. He settled into his seat and let out a sigh, thinking about what his grandparents said. He poked his head out of the seat to see Sasuke sitting next to Sakura. He frowned as he watched the pinkette talk even though he had his headphones in and his eyes closed. A playful push from Sasuke caused onyx eyes to spring open into a glare at her and very briefly, onyx met cerulean and Naruto quickly turned back into his seat.

He laid back and closed his eyes for the rest of the ride to the high school.

When they arrived, Naruto dragged Itachi to cafeteria where he bought the junior a coffee. By the time the warning bell rung, Itachi was able to have a full-on conversation with Naruto.

"So we'll talk about what your grandparents said at my place today?" Itachi questioned as he stood up from the bench. He held out his hand to help Naruto stand up. "I'll walk you to your class."

"Thanks Itachi." He clung innocently onto Itachi's arm and leaned against him as they began to walk. "Yeah, I'll come over." He knew that going over Itachi's house meant that he'd most likely run into Sasuke but with Itachi being there, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

They reached his class in a matter of minutes and Naruto hesitantly let go of Itachi's arm. He didn't have a class with Sasuke until fourth period, math class, right before lunch. And still, he was nervous to start the day. "See you later, Itachi."

Itachi smiled down at the blonde and lightly ruffled his blonde hair, the urge to kiss his forehead like normal getting harder to resist, even at school. "See you later, Naruto." He waited until the door closed behind the blonde before making his way to his own class.

Before Sasuke could follow after Itachi and Naruto, Sakura and Ino managed to stop him before he made it twenty feet from the bus.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go!" Ino whined.

Sasuke gave her a confused look. "Go where?"

"Remember?" Sakura flipped her hair and placed a hand on her hip. "We were gonna skip the first couple of periods to get high with some of the juniors."

Sasuke glared at the pinkette. "I told you I wasn't going to do that. Remember? That's why I kissed you."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other with surprised gazes before both doubling over, laughing. "Sasuke, we weren't serious!" Ino wiped carefully at her eye, trying not to mess up her makeup.

"We didn't think your words were actually serious." Sakura let out a snort. "I mean, getting high and kissing me? Seems like the best of both worlds." She gave him a smirk.

Sasuke's glare turned darker. "No. I need to talk to Naruto anyways."

Ino rolled her eyes and scoffed. "About what? Him seeing you kiss her? Why does it matter?"

"He's literally my boyfriend!" Sasuke hissed through his teeth. Sometimes he couldn't stand the selfish attitudes these girls had and today was one of these days. But they were the main reason he was popular and most days he could tolerate it.

"Well, maybe that should change." Sakura gave him a firm look. She stepped closer to him and put both of her hands against his chest, looking up at him, her eyes half-lidded. "We all know being with Naruto is going to get you nowhere in life. We both come from very prestigious backgrounds and his parents abandoned him to probably go off and have a better life without him." She got up on her toes and placed one of her hands on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Your best life is being with me." She stepped back and gave him a warm smile. "Now let's go, Sasuke. You don't have to smoke but at least come with us."

"Yeah, who knows what those older guys will do to us once we're high and don't have a strong man around to protect us?" Ino gave him an innocent look, blinking her eyes repeatedly for effect.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ino tried this move anytime she wanted him to do something that he didn't want to. And honestly, it doesn't work. If anything, it makes him want to do it even less. But this time, and most other times, she makes a good point. He doesn't know what those sophomores would do to them. "Hurry up. I want to be back before fourth period so I can talk to Naruto."

The girls giggled before dragging him away in the opposite direction of the school.

By the time fourth period rolled around, Sasuke had to admit he had a little bit of a contact high. He lazily shuffled through the main hallway just as the bell for third period ended. He reached the math wing just in time to see Naruto quickly pass through the doors.

"Hey Sasuke." A hand on his shoulder stopped him from going into the classroom. He turned to see Shikamaru, Ino's on-again-off-again-but-right-now-off-again, boyfriend. His best friend Chouji behind him.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, what's up?" Sasuke nodded at him and turned to face them.

"Are you high?" Chouji asked, slightly surprised.

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't smoke."

Chouji shrugged as well, not saying anything else.

"Besides the point," Shikamaru took his hand off the raven's shoulder. "We got some news to tell you about Naruto."

Sasuke perked up at the mention of the blonde. "What about him?"

"Me and Shikamaru saw him walking with Itachi. He was literally clinging on to his arm." Chouji spoke up. "Pretty sure Itachi was walking him to his class.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them. "What?"

The warning bell rang through the hallways and Shikamaru nodded towards Chouji. "We gotta go." The pair walked away and Sasuke sneered in their direction before walking into the room. He spotted Naruto sitting in the front corner of the class, in his usual seat.

Sasuke marched up to his desk and glared down at him. "What were you doing with Itachi?"

Naruto was holding his forehead in one hand but at Sasuke's words, he looked up at him, confused but also looked to be in pain. "What?"

Sasuke hesitated talking more and the concerned boyfriend side of him ebbed some of his anger. "Hey, are you okay?"

Naruto sighed and looked back down at his desk. "I'm fine."

The bell rang and Sasuke was going to say more until the teacher walked in, having the students sit in their seats.

Sasuke begrudgingly made his way to the back row and took his seat, keeping his eyes on the blonde in the front row.

Halfway through the class. In the middle of what Sasuke considered unimportant facts about functions, the blonde he was keeping his eyes on shot up from his seat, one arm raised high. "May I use the bathroom?"

The teacher was caught off guard but quickly shook his head. "I will not have you disrupt this class like that, Uzumaki. You may wait until I finish this explanation to use the bathroom."

Naruto lowered his hand and groaned. "Please, it's an emergency!"

Half the class quietly snickered and Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"And what, pray tell, is this emergency you have that-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Naruto leaned forward and threw up on the ground in front of him.

The girls began to scream, some even beginning to gag themselves.

Sasuke looked on at Naruto in shock as the teacher was unable to say anything to calm the chaos.

Without another word, Naruto ran out of the class. Sasuke quickly stood up and attempted to follow him.

"Uchiha, please find Uzumake and make sure he gets to the nurse." The teacher stopped him.

Sasuke nodded once before running out of the classroom. He was running down the hall when he stopped in his tracks to see Sakura and Ino surrounding the blonde. He groaned to himself. This couldn't be good.

Naruto couldn't believe he threw up in front of the whole class. He ran out of there quickly but now that he was in the hallway, he slowed his pace to a slow walk and ran a hand through his hair.

A laugh stopped him as the two girls, Ino and Sakura stopped in front of him. "Is that vomit on your shirt?"

Naruto pulled at the bottom of his shirt and groaned when he did indeed see that throw up currently stained his shirt. He groaned out loud as he realized he would probably have to change into his gym shirt.

"You're disgusting Uzumaki." Sakura sneered at him. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what Sasuke even sees in you."

"Definitely not some fake bitch." Naruto spat.

Ino let out a loud laugh and Sakura shot a glare to her before pushing the blonde against the locker. "You better watch your mouth, you little shit."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Or what. You'll kiss my boyfriend again? Stay out of my way, Sakura." He slapped her arm away and pushed himself off the locker to walk away.

"You know, Sasuke kissed me like that because I told him I was going to get him high."

Naruto stood frozen in place at Sakura's words. "You're lying." He felt himself hiss out. That really couldn't have been Sasuke's reasoning, could it?

Ino snorted. "You wish. I was there. Sasuke was so excited, he kissed her as his way of saying thanks."

Naruto didn't know what to say, zoning out as his thoughts went a mile a minute inside his head. He didn't notice the girls surrounding him until he was shoved harshly.

"Stay away from Sasuke, you stupid piece of garbage and let him live his life with me!" Sakura sneered at him, pushing him again until his back was up against the locker.

Naruto moaned in pain as his back hit the metal door, a lock jabbing painfully into his back. "Fuck off, Sakura. Sasuke isn't yours to have."

"What did you say?!" Sakura screeched, raising her arm to slap the blonde.Naruto flinched and waited for the blow to come, but it never did. He opened one eye and was surprised at what he saw, someone actually stopping Sakura's assault.

Dark onyx eyes narrowed down at the pinkette and Sakura shrank back at the glare that was sent in her direction. "O-oh, hey, Itachi."

"Sakura." Her name was said with controlled anger. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was shocked, to say the least, when Itachi seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was just about to go over there too when Sakura's raised arm stopped him, half worried, half frozen in shock. But now, he felt guilty. He should be the one to save Naruto, not Itachi. A sudden wave of jealousy rushed through him and he made his way over to the group.

"Oh thank god!" Sakura let out a breath of relief as Sasuke walked up behind his brother. "Sasuke, make Itachi let go of me." She gave the younger Uchiha a pout.

Itachi's glare darkened. "You really think he's going to choose you over his boyfriend?" His grip tightened on the girls wrist and Sakura let out a squeak.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh. "Alright Itachi, that's enough."

Itachi turned his glare to his little brother and Sakura let out a victorious huff as she pulled her arm away and stepped closer to Ino. "Are you really defending her over Naruto?"

"Just forget about it, Itachi." Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed past Sakura and Sasuke. "At this point, it doesn't even faze me anymore."

"Naruto." Sasuke cried out his name desperately, reaching for the blonde's arm as he walked by.

"Don't touch me." Naruto snapped. He yanked his arm from Sasuke's grip, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He turned and continued his way down the hall.

"Let's go, Ino." With a flip of her hair she glared at the retreating blonde. "Sasuke we'll see you later." The two girls left, leaving the Uchiha brothers alone.

Sasuke stood, watching as the blonde disappeared from sight. Itachi stood next to him, glaring. "You disappoint me." Itachi said lowly.

Sasuke turned to face his older brother. He knew that, he disappointed his own self. But his pride was bigger than admitting the truth to his brother. He turned away, glaring at the wall. "Shut up. Sakura is still my friend too, and you were physically hurting her."

"And you're emotionally neglecting Naruto." Itachi quickly snapped back.

Sasuke quickly faced him, eyes slightly widened at Itachi's words. He looked down at the floor, feeling inferior.

"You ask for my help to talk with him but none of your actions say you want this to work out." Itachi narrowed his eyes in an accusatory manner.

"I do!" The younger raven cried out desperately.

"Then fucking act like it." Itachi gave one more glare to his little brother before turning and following after Naruto.

Sasuke watched his brother leave and let out an irritated sigh. He leaned against the locker and ran a hand through his hair. He lightly banged his head against the locker in frustration. Whether it be with himself, or the situation, even he wasn't sure. With a new sense of determination, he pushed himself off the locker and headed the opposite direction of Itachi and Naruto.

"Go ahead and lie down, Naruto. Hopefully you'll feel better." The school nurse, Shizune gave him a sympathetic look as he climbed into one of the unoccupied beds in the nurse's office.

"Thanks Nurse Shizune." He gave her a nod and she smiled at him before walking away to her desk.

Naruto let out a sigh. He felt better after throwing up and then leaving that stupid situation with Sakura. He closed his eyes and sucked his teeth, remembering Saskue's actions.

He shouldn't have been so surprised by Sasuke's actions to be on Sakura's side. But he couldn't help but feel the hurt as he stopped Itachi. Worries started to flood Naruto's mind as he thought about what Sasuke's actions meant.

Itachi told him that Sasuke knew he was pregnant. Maybe this meant that Sasuke didn't want the baby? His eyes widened in mild realization before he clenched them tight as the emotions ran through him and he could feel the tears prickling at his eyes.

"Naruto?"

At the deep voice, Naruto's eyes opened in shock, the tears now flowing freely. He looked up to see Itachi staring at him with concern. "I-itachi?" He sat up in his bed and quickly wiped at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi stared at him for a moment before answering. "I was coming to check up on you. Are you okay?"

Naruto let out a choked laugh. "You're being a better boyfriend than Sasuke is, maybe I chose the wrong Uchiha."

At Naruto's playful words, Itachi felt his heart flutter. He knew it was a joke and mentally berated himself for getting excited. He chuckled. "But seriously though," he placed a hand on the blonde's thigh, a bold move for himself. "Are you okay?"

Naruto let out a tired sigh. "I honestly don't know."

Itachi kept his hand on his thigh but sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. "Wanna talk about it?"

Naruto kept quiet, staring at his lap. "I'm...worried."

"Worried?" Itachi questioned.

Naruto nodded. "What if Sasuke doesn't want the child? What if he doesn't want, me?"

Itachi's eyes widened at Naruto's insecurities. Naruto was usually confident in himself. He could only logically blame it on the pregnancy. "I can assure you, he wants you. He's just too...stupid to realize what a great thing he has. He's a glutton for punishment and is into self-sabotage."

Naruto let out a snort. "Yeah. He's pretty stupid." He shook his head. "Do you think he'll want to raise the child with me?"

"I don't know." The disappointment on Naruto's face made Itachi regret his words, he didn't want to lie to the blonde though. And only Sasuke's words would be able to bring Naruto the emotional closure he needs. "But we can figure all that out today. If you're still okay with coming over?" He finally took his hand back, standing up.

Naruto once again let out a sigh. He missed the warmth and comfort that Itachi's hand brought and he frowned, wishing Itachi would sit back down and place it back. He now felt cold. "Yeah." He gave him a tired smile. "I'll come over."

"What's your last class? I'll pick you up from there." Itachi smiled down at him.

Naruto felt his chest warm and his smile brightened. "Geology. With Yamato."

Itachi nodded and with a determined look, stepped up to Naruto and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead. "I'll see you then, feel better." He quickly turned, hiding the slight reddening of his cheeks and walked out the door.

Naruto's face reddened at Itachi's actions. It wasn't like the older Uchiha hadn't shown affection like that to him before, but it was rare and usually only happened during fights with Sasuke or when he hurt himself.

He lied back down and smiled slightly to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

The rest of Sasuke's day wasn't going well. Naruto didn't show up for lunch, or gym class. He was annoyed by Sakura and Ino too.

Sakura wouldn't stop bothering him about dumping the blonde and it took all his willpower to keep his cool.

He left his last class early, hoping to catch the blonde at his Geology class so they could talk. His scowl deepened as he passed by two random girls who were about to talk to him but stopped as they saw his face.

He smirked to himself as the girls watched him walk past with mild fear. Sometimes his popularity really did come in handy. He turned the corner of the hallway and stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened. His eyes then narrowed in a dangerous glare. "Itachi." He hissed under his breath with clenched teeth.

As if the elder Uchiha could hear him, he turned to see his little brother. He rolled his eyes and continued leaning against the wall next to the door of Naruto's class.

Sasuke angrily made his way up to his brother, stopping and crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here, Itachi?"

Itachi let out a bored sigh. "Waiting for Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because unlike you," he sent a harsh glare towards his little brother. "I actually care for the blonde's well-being and don't want a repeat of the earlier incident."

"I do care." Sasuke childishly retorted. Itachi scoffed and Sasuke sent him a glare back. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"So you can prove a point to me, only to go back to your old habits as soon as you feel you've proved it." Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to prove him wrong.

Sasuke continued to glare, unable to comment. He crossed his arms over his chest and started to lean against the wall.

Itachi let out a scoff. "See?" He shook his head. "Can't even prove me otherwise."

Sasuke studied his brother carefully, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why are you so against me? You've never cared about what I did before."

"I didn't care before because you were never hurting people." Itachi turned to glare at him. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but quickly held up his hand to stop whatever his little brother was going to say next. "Naruto is a good person, someone you don't deserve. And yet, he loves you and let's this behavior continue because it seems to make you happy. Now you need to make a decision before you lose the best thing you'll ever have."

The bell rang, stopping Itachi from continuing. Sasuke looked guilty at the floor, his brother's words sinking in.

The hallway was soon flooded with students hurriedly trying to get to their lockers and go home. Itachi pushed himself off the wall and walked into the classroom that was starting to empty. Sasuke chose to stay put and waited for his boyfriend and brother.

Naruto was slowly packing up his things, waiting until the room emptied before bothering to get up. A shadow covered his desk and he looked up and stared in shock as he saw Itachi. "Uh, h-hey."

Itachi gave him a soft smile. "Did you forget I was coming to pick you up?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Actually I did. That nap in the nurse's office really disoriented me. But I feel better at least."

"You ready? Sasuke's waiting in the hall."

Just as the blonde began to get up, he froze at the elder Uchiha's words. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

Naruto glanced towards the door before locking eyes with Itachi. He gave him a firm nod before continuing to stand up. He walked towards the door as Itachi followed closely behind him.

Once Naruto passed through the doorway, Sasuke quickly stood up straighter and made his way to the blonde's side. He was about to reach for Naruto's hand, but stopped as Naruto shook his head.

"Not now, Sasuke." He said softly as he passed by the raven. Sasuke watched dejectedly as Naruto continued down the hallway. He looked up as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Sasuke." Itachi urged his brother, and with a sigh the trio made their way to the bus.

The ride home was made in silence. Naruto sat in the window seat, staring out and trying to ignore the mindless noise and chatter from the rest of the kids on the bus. Itachi sat beside him, the book they were currently reading in English in his hand as he read the chapter that was assigned to them. Sasuke sat in the seat in the aisle across from them. He felt nervous as he did nothing but let his mind wander. He would occasionally glance over at the blonde, hoping to catch his attention.

They finally reached their stop where the three of them were more than eager to get off.

"We can all talk in my room." Itachi commented as he led the way. "It's probably the safest."

Sasuke let out a snort as they began to ascend up the stairs. "The safest? What does that even mean?"

Itachi rolled his eyes even though neither Sasuke nor Naruto could see it. "Because your room has to much of your energy, and the rest of the house, our parents can walk in at anytime."

Naruto gave a shrug as he reached the top of the stairs behind Itachi. "It makes sense to me."

Sasuke scoffed, sneering and shoving both hands into his pockets. "What does my energy have to with anything being safe?"

Itachi opened his bedroom door and allowed the two to pass. He closed the door behind himself as Sasuke and Naruto sat on his bed. "Your room will remind Naruto of you too much. He may subconsciously gear what he has to say to you in a way that sounds good to you, instead of saying what needs to be said." He stopped in front of his desk before picking something up and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the paper to see it was his ultrasound. He smiled down at it. "Thanks."

Itachi nodded before pulling up a chair and sitting in front of them. "Okay, where do you guys want to start?"

The couple was silent. Naruto nervously looked down at his lap while Sasuke gave side glances to Naruto while still trying to look indifferent.

Itachi let out a sigh. "Okay, then wh-"

"Do you want to have this kid with me or what?!" Naruto blurted out, turning to face Sasuke with desperation in his eyes.

The movement caused Sasuke to lean back, startled. After a second of getting over his shock, he narrowed his eyes in an insecure glare. "W-why do you have to start out with such a big question?"

"Because it's the only one that matters, bastard!" Naruto's gaze turned into a teary glare as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke sucked his teeth and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the floor. The closest thing to a pout an Uchiha can get. "I-i don't know."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, his glare turning into a glare of confusion. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"There's so much to think about. Our futures, how we raise the kid, and just where do we go from here?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "So that's a no?"

Sasuke pulled at his hair in frustration. "I don't know!"

Itachi cleared his throat loudly, grabbing both of the younger teen's attention. "Let's try this a different way." He faced Sasuke directly. "Sasuke, I'm going to ask you the same question, but don't overthink it. Face Naruto."

Sasuke gave his brother a skeptical look before turning to look at Naruto. Naruto also followed suit, staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Now, hold Naruto's hands in your own."

The raven did as he was told, causing the blonde to blush slightly. Sasuke smirked in response and gently rubbed his thumb over Naruto's soft, tan skin.

"Alright, first answer that pops into your head, do you want to raise a child with Naruto?"

Sasuke was silent, staring into the blonde's cerulean eyes. His smirk slowly disappeared from his face, causing the blonde to panic internally. "Yes. I do."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I do."

"And now that we have an answer, we can start talking about the concerns that come with it." Itachi leaned forward in his chair. "Naruto, why don't you tell Sasuke what your grandparents told you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What did your grandparents say?" He turned his glare to Itachi and pointed a finger. "And why do you know about it?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Because you were off kissing Sakura! And I needed someone to talk too since I was, and still am, mad at you."

"I kissed her because she was pressing me to get high with her. It was either kiss her or get high with them." Sasuke said with a shrug. "I figured it was the lesser of two evils."

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock.

"Or you could've done neither." Itachi narrowed his eyes at his little brother. He couldn't possibly be this naive. "Sakura doesn't control you, Sasuke. You could've just not hung out with her."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! You're always complaining about her, so why do you hang out with her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know."

"Then stop." Itachi said matter-of-factly. "Make that as your promise to Naruto. You're all in for him, right?"

A nod. "Okay. Naruto," he turned back to face Naruto. "As a promise to you and our child, I'll stop hanging out with Sakura."

Naruto gave him a smile before falling forward into Sasuke's chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi sat patiently, waiting for the hug between the two of them to end. When it seemed like neither of them were going to pull apart, Itachi cleared his throat loudly.

Naruto jumped, almost forgetting Itachi was even in the room. He took a step back from Sasuke, who let out a disappointed sigh. The blonde laughed sheepishly. "So, uh, where were we?"

"You were going to tell us what your grandparents said to you." Itachi provided helpfully.

"Oh," Naruto's smile turned into a frown as his arm dropped lifelessly to his side. "Right." He sat dejectedly on Itachi's bed and Sasuke sat next to him, placing his hand comfortingly on Naruto's thigh.

Itachi glared at the hand before realizing exactly what he was doing and mentally reprimanding himself. He shook his head before giving his full attention to the blonde. "That bad, huh?"

Naruto nodded.

"What'd they say?" Sasuke asked, beginning to lightly trace a circle on Naruto's leg.

Naruto watched Sasuke's hand before letting out a shaky breath. He looked up at Itachi who gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at him, the interaction not going unnoticed by Sasuke. "Well, they said if I keep the baby, they're going to kick me out."

Sasuke's annoyed glare at his older brother turned into a look of surprise as he quickly turned his head to look at the blonde. "What?"

Naruto gave a worried glance to Sasuke before looking back to Itachi.

"They really said that?" Itachi gave him a look of disbelief. He knew Jiraiya and Tsunade almost as long as he knew the blonde. They were nice, albeit quirky, but the idea that they'd kick out their grandchild with their great-grandchild seemed out of their character.

Naruto could only give a slow nod. Itachi slumped in his chair, unsure of what to say next. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, tears threatening to fall. "Now do you still want to have a child with me?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Surely we can think of something to fix this." He desperately looked for help at his older brother.

Itachi was in deep thought, the gears turning fast in his head on a solution.

Naruto let out a defeated sigh. "It's okay, Sasuke. It doesn't have to be your prob-"

"I got it." Itachi let out a laugh. "The solution was actually quite simple really."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked to him expectantly, waiting for him to explain himself.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You haven't realized?"

"No." Naruto quickly answered. "So please explain it to me."

"Just live here."

Naruto was taken aback and he blinked repeatedly. Sasuke scrunched up his nose.

"What about mom and dad?"

"You'll explain the situation to them, and-"

"No." Sasuke quickly interrupted.

"No?" Itachi gave his brother a questioning look. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, as is in I'm not going to do that." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Itachi.

"Why not?" Naruto questioned.

"Our parents don't need to be involved in this situation." Sasuke turned his glare to Naruto.

Naruto let out a sharp laugh. "Are you serious right now?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah, Sasuke. You can't be telling me that you thought you'd be able to get away with not telling mom and dad."

Sasuke shrugged. "They're hardly in our lives anyways. Naruto could still live here, he'd just have to be quiet and stay hidden when they're around."

Itachi and Naruto stared at Sasuke before Naruto glared dangerously at the younger raven. "And tell me, Sasuke," he hissed out his name like fire, causing both Uchiha's to flinch at the anger that was thrown behind his name. "How the fuck are you going to be able to hide a new born baby?!" He shouted, panting at the end of his sentence.

Sasuke stayed silent, unable to answer.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi shook his head. Sasuke turned to glare at him. "As I was saying, you'll explain to mom and dad the situation. Naruto should be there too, and as soon as you tell them, Naruto, you tell them what your grandparents said to you. That will definitely tug at mom's heartstrings."

"But what about your dad?" Naruto knew their mom. Mikoto would easily accept the blonde into her home, no matter what type of situation he was in. She loved Naruto as much as she loved her sons, and Naruto could swear sometimes even more than them. But their father, Fugaku, was a whole other story.

He was a strict man and barely tolerated the blonde coming over. And when Sasuke announced the two were dating, it seemed like Fugaku wanted even less to do with the blonde.

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That may be a little tricky. Maybe if we could get to mom first, we could use her as an advantage, have her butter him up and put him in a good mood."

A knock on their door interrupted any further conversation as the three of them jumped at the sound. Itachi and Sasuke gave each other confused looks before Itachi addressed the knocker. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Mikoto, smiling brightly at them and Fugaku behind her, a slight frown on his face. "There you guys are! I was looking everywhere for you. Hello, Naruto."

"Hi, Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto greeted nervously.

"Why were you looking for us?" Itachi asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Naruto's grandparents called." Fugaku spoke up.

The three of them went rigid. Did this mean that they already knew the situation?

Mikoto eyed their' strange behavior but chose to ignore it. "And while I was looking for you, I couldn't have helped but to overhear your plan."

Naruto resisted the urge to flee, instead, beginning to bounce his leg up and down, hoping to calm his nervous energy.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed in a glare and she placed her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing!" Sasuke quickly blurted out.

Itachi rolled his eyes and shook his head. The two were just going to dig themselves into a deep hole if he didn't stop them. "Mom, dad, Sasuke and Naruto have something to tell you."

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to glare at him. Itachi gave them a stern look.

"I'm waiting." Mikoto's glare softened as she gave her attention to the two young males.

"You may want to sit." Itachi quickly stood up and offered his seat to his mom. Mikoto reluctantly walked over and sat. Fugaku stepped closer into the room, standing next to Itachi with his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto reached out for Sasuke's hand, grabbing it tightly. Sasuke gave him a reassuring squeeze, causing the blonde to relax slightly.

"It's okay," Mikoto gave them a smile, trying to make them feel more relaxed. "You can tell me."

Naruto let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth, only for Sasuke to stop him. "I got Naruto pregnant." The younger raven admitted.

Mikoto's smile fell and she leaned back in her seat.

Fugaku's eyes widened slightly but otherwise, had no reaction.

"A-and my grandparents said that if we, or I, decide to keep the baby, they'll kick me out."

"And we've decided to keep the baby." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tighter as he gave his parents determined looks.

The room was filled with silence and Sasuke's confidence slowly melted away. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. The self-doubt began to creep into his mind.

"No Uchiha will be homeless." Fugaku spoke up. The four other occupants gave him shocked looks. Was he saying? "If you guys are serious about keeping this child, Naruto, you and the baby will stay here until you are able to make it on your own."

"Really?" Naruto questioned, shocked that Fugaku could be so kind.

Mikoto nodded her head. "Of course. Naruto, you're practically family anyways, we want to make sure you're okay." She stood up and walked over to them. "Though, I'm not condoning this, nor am I too happy that you two are even in this situation when you're just entering high school." She sighed. "But what's done is done and I want my grandbaby to be happy and well-taken care of."

"Thank you, mom, dad. This means a lot to me." Sasuke gave them both appreciative looks and stood up to give Mikoto a loving hug.

"It should." Fugaku said before walking out of the room. Mikoto lightly placed a kiss on all three of their foreheads before following after her husband.

The air in the room returned to a calm state and Itachi smirked at the couple. "See? That went a lot smoother than even I planned."

"Thank you Itachi" Naruto gave him a large grin before throwing himself onto the older Uchiha.

Sasuke let out a growl. He shook his head as he tried to push the jealous feeling away. "Yeah, thank you." He managed to grumble out.

The envy was still inching its way as Sasuke watched as the hug went on longer than he wanted it too.


	7. Chapter 7

The three decided they had enough emotional progress for one day. Figuring out where to go from there, seemed like it’d be best saved as a conversation for another day.

Naruto said his goodbyes to the Uchiha brothers, for once feeling happy about kissing Sasuke. He made his way down the stairs and out the door, starting the roughly fifteen minute walk to his own house.

He pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones, picking an energetic song, he smiled to himself. He was so proud of Sasuke for making the decision to have this baby with him, and not hanging out with Sakura? He smirked to himself. He was finally going to get his Sasuke back. He sighed happily as he imagined the two of them holding hands, walking down the hallway together at school, like other couples do.

A voice in the back of his head, started to doubt the fantasy that he was trying to build in his head. Instead, images of Itachi and him holding hands being replaced. He frowned to himself, pausing in his walking. “Itachi?” He questioned out loud. He shook his head and convinced himself he was just grateful for the older Uchiha being there when Sasuke refused.

Without any more intrusive thoughts about Itachi, the blonde was home shortly.

“Naruto!” Tsunade called out, she stepped out from the kitchen as Naruto began to take off his shoes. “Where were you?”

“At Sasuke’s.” Naruto replied nonchalantly. 

“Did you talk to Sasuke?”

Naruto groaned as he made his way to the kitchen, Tsunade following him with her eyes. “I just got home, do we have to talk about this right now?”

Tsunade frowned, crossing her arms over her large chest. She watched as the blonde opened the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of water. “Yes. We do. If you weren’t so stupid to even put yourself in this situation, we wouldn’t be needing to have this conversation.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and took a sip of water. “Yes I talked with Sasuke, grandma.”

Tsuande frowned at the word ‘grandma’. Naruto always playfully called her Granny, only ever changing it when he was upset with her. She made her way to a chair at the kitchen table and sat down. “Good. So when do you plan on getting the abortion? The sooner the better.”

Naruto stared at her horrified. “An abortion?! Who the hell said I was getting an abortion?!”

Tsunade was taken aback at the loud outburst. She placed a hand to her chest. “Okay, no abortion. That’s your choice. Adoption is a good way to go anyways. Giving the child a fair-”

“We’re not getting rid of the baby.” Naruto growled out, his eyes narrowed to slits. He placed a hand on his lower stomach, turning slightly away from her.

Tsunade gave him a confused look. “But you talked with Sasuke.”

“And we talked. We’re keeping it.”

There was a long period of silence as Tsunade processed what the young blonde said. It wasn’t long until her face contorted with anger. She clenched her fists tightly. “Are you fucking kidding me? I don’t know who you think you are! You’re not going to be living under my roof with-”

“You already said this!” Naruto shouted, feeling frustrated. “And I already went to the Uchiha’s! They’re letting me move in with them because they actually care!” Tears were running down whiskered cheeks as the emotions flooded his being. “They actually want me and Sasuke to be happy!”

“You’re making a huge mistake, Naruto.” Tsunade shook her head, scoffing at her grandson. “You think that Uchiha boy will stay with you because of some kid? You’re going to soon find out that he gives zero shits about you, Naruto. He’s going to leave you behind once the next pretty thing comes walking by.”

Naruto felt the anger well up inside him as the memory of Sasuke kissing Sakura flashed in his head. “Fuck you!” He screamed before stomping out the kitchen and making his way to his bedroom.

“Hey kiddo!” Jiraiya waved just as Naruto pushed past him. “Woah, woah, woah.” He grabbed the blonde’s arm and pulled, turning him to face him. The blonde glared up at his grandfather at the sudden intrusion.

“What?!” He snarled.

Jiraiya frowned and slowly let go of his arm. “What’s the matter?”

“Your crazy bitch of a wife, that’s the matter!” Naruto screamed, hoping his grandmother could hear him.

“Watch your mouth.” Jiraiya warned, sending him a quick glare.

Naruto clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Now, without calling names, tell me why you’re upset.” Jiraiya asked once again.

Naruto shook his head, feeling tired and defeated. “Forget it. I know when I’m not wanted and I know who truly wants me.” He continued making his way to his room where he closed the door behind him. He let out a long sigh, running his hand through his hair. He took a look around his room before nodding, determined.

After the conversation with Naruto and his little brother, Itachi and Sasuke walked Naruto to the front door where they both watched him begin his walk home.

The younger raven said nothing once the blonde was out of their sight. He turned and made his way back upstairs.

Itachi slowly closed the door and made his way to the kitchen. He made himself some tea and began some of his homework at the kitchen table.

After Itachi finished most of his homework and finished his tea, he began to make his way back to his room.

He passed by his little brother’s room and almost continued on until he heard a loud thud and a dammit muttered from the young Uchiha’s room. With a curious brow raised, he went over and gave a light knock on the door. “Sasuke?”

A frustrated sigh was heard. “Yeah?”

“I’m coming in.” Itachi paused, waiting for some type of rebuttal but got none. He shrugged before turning the knob and letting himself in. He smirked in amusement at the sight.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room, a mess of clothes and some miscellaneous decor items surrounding him. He looked at his older brother helplessly.

“So, uh, what’s going on?” Itachi leaned against the now closed bedroom door, assessing the damage of the room.

“I’m trying to make room for Naruto.” Sasuke sighed.

“Don’t you think you’re getting ahead of yourself?” Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. “He’s not having the baby yet.”

Sasuke growled and rolled his eyes. “Obviously, I’m not a dumbass.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Sasuke sent him a glare as Itachi gave him a superior smirk. “He texted me saying he’s moving out now because Tsunade was giving him shit about keeping the baby.”

Itachi was shocked at his brother’s words. He pulled out his own phone, frowning when he saw no notifications of anyone messaging him.

Sasuke watched his brother pull out his phone and put it back, disappointment shown clearly on his face. The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes in suspicion but chose to ignore it. “So I was trying to make some space for him so he can put his stuff but I have too much shit.” He threw his hands in the air helplessly.

“Shouldn’t Naruto move into a guest bedroom?” Itachi questioned. He felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Naruto lying next to his little brother.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose, confused by his brother’s question. “No. I’m his boyfriend, he should move in with me. Besides, it’s not like he can end up more pregnant.” He gave his brother a smirk and Itachi rolled his eyes.

“I just think it’s a bad idea.” Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and gave his brother a pointed look.

Sasuke paused in picking up some of his clothes so he could stare at his brother. He slowly stood up, eyes narrowing. “Why do you think it’s a bad idea?”

Itachi could feel the anger radiating off his little brother and he mentally berated himself for even speaking up in the first place. “I’m just saying, after the drama you pulled, you two should start this relationship again slower. Moving in together is a big step and moving fairly quickly. I understand circumstances may push him into moving here quicker, but the same room? It just screams bad idea.”

The room was quiet, Sasuke taking in what his brother said. Itachi studied Sasuke closely. He was surprised by how fast he came up with something on the fly and that it sounded reasonable. Now he just had to hope his brother accepted it as truth.

Sasuke wasn’t stupid and knew his brother wasn’t being fully honest with him. He took a step closer to Itachi, standing directly in front of him. He glared up at him, the height difference between them being obvious. “What are you trying to do, Itachi?”

“What are you talking about, Sasuke?” Itachi rolled his eyes.

“You’re talking with Naruto an awful lot lately, why?” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed even further.

“We talk all the time, Sasuke.”

“So why are you walking him to class? And why are my friends telling me he’s hanging off your arm everywhere you two go, huh?” He was beginning to get riled up, the pent up jealousy slowly starting to bubble over.

Itachi chuckled darkly. “You’re being paranoid, little brother. Watch yourself.”

“Am I Itachi? Or am I in the way of you getting Naruto for yourself?!” He shouted. 

Itachi glared. “Sasuke. I’m warning you.”

“And I’m warning you too, bastard! Stay away from Naruto if you know what’s good-” He didn’t get to finish as Itachi’s fist connected with his cheek, sending him to the floor. He glared up at his brother as Itachi sneered down at him.

“Don’t go running your mouth about shit you know nothing about.” Itachi turned, opening the door in front of him. “And if you actually treated him right and stopped being so selfish, the paranoia and jealousy wouldn’t be eating away at you like this.” He shook his head. “Pathetic.” He slammed the door behind him, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke continued to glare at the door for sometime. With a frustrated grunt, he got up and began to once again attempt to make space for Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto waited until he was sure that his grandparents were asleep before quietly getting out of bed. He quickly threw a hoodie over his clothes and picked up his suitcase that was at the foot of his bed. He looked around the room. There wasn’t much there to begin with, the blonde wanting obscure decorations that Tsunade refused to allow him. His closet was empty except a few articles of clothing Naruto could care less about.  
He was about to climb out the window when he glanced back over to the bed. How could he almost forget. He walked over to the head of the bed, picking up the nightcap that his parents gave him before they left. He pressed it to his cheek before shoving it in his hoodie pocket. He looked at the bed once again and reached underneath his pillow and grabbed a small, orange blanket, a fox printed in the center.   
It was his baby blanket. He told his grandparents that he threw it out years ago but secretly, he kept it under his pillow, unable to ever throw it out. He walked back to the window and zipped open his suitcase enough to shove the small blanket inside and zipped it back up. He then opened the window and looked down.  
It was a pretty far drop, not enough to kill him but if he fell, end up pretty hurt. He looked to the left where the small roof above the bay window in the living room was. He threw the suitcase to the roof where it almost slid completely off. He let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding, anticipating the loud sound of the suitcase falling.  
He threw his leg out the window and sat on the ledge, one leg still in the room. He slowly stood up on the very narrow ledge, managing to get both feet onto the narrow piece of concrete. He inched his way until he could safely step onto the roof. He let out another breath and took a deep breath. The hardest part was over. He could easily slide off the roof from here with no injuries.  
As he sat down on the roof, about to slide off, a sharp ‘hey’ was shouted at him. He looked up wildly, looking around, thinking he got caught.  
Sasuke came from the side of the house, glaring at the blonde. “What are you doing?” He hissed at the dangerous blonde.  
“What does it look like?” Naruto gave him a slightly annoyed look.  
Sasuke stood beneath him, his glare narrowing. “Are you fucking stupid, dobe?”  
Naruto opened his mouth to angrily retaliate when Sasuke quickly cut him off.  
“You’re pregnant, idiot! What if you got hurt, huh? You don’t even think!”  
Naruto couldn’t help but smile at Sasuke’s concern, his earlier anger at Sasuke’s insults, disappearing. At least he could tell that Sasuke cared. “How else am I supposed to get out?”  
“Use the damn front door! You’re leaving for good, why do you need to be concerned about being in trouble?” Sasuke reasoned. He let out an annoyed sigh, rubbing at one of his temples.  
Naruto sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I didn’t think about all that.”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I know you didn’t. Come down carefully, I’ll grab you.”  
Naruto’s smile grew bigger. He held out his suitcase. “You got this?”  
Sasuke nodded, holding out his arms. He grunted as the weight fell into his arms but he placed it down carefully next to him. “Alright, now you.”  
Naruto nodded and turned himself around, he let his legs down and felt Sasuke’s hands grip his calves. He slid down further until he was just barely gripping the edge of the roof and Sasuke almost had his waist. He let go and Sasuke braced himself for the weight.  
Naruto smiled up at him as he felt solid ground beneath him. “Thanks.”  
“Hn.” Sasuke grunted out. He picked up the blonde’s suitcase and wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”  
Naruto’s heart swelled at the words ‘home’. He wrapped his own arm around Sasuke’s waist and allowed the raven to begin to walk them to the Uchiha’s. Naruto sighed happily. He looked up at Sasuke only to see a frown on his face. “Hey, is everything okay?”  
Sasuke blinked once only to slowly look down at the blonde and give him a blank stare. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” He continued to face forward.  
Naruto frowned at the dismissive response. “You’re not really that mad at me, right?” He couldn’t help but to feel worried. He’s pulled that stunt hundreds of times, never falling once. He understood that being pregnant made it more of a big deal, but to give him the cold shoulder?  
Sasuke didn’t say anything, keeping his gaze forward.  
Naruto sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. I didn’t mean to piss you off so badly.”  
“Don’t worry about that, dobe. The important thing is your safe and with me now.” He pulled Naruto closer to himself.  
“So you’re not mad at me?” Naruto asked hopefully.   
Sasuke shook his head. “No.”  
That was all the reassurance the blonde needed as he fell further into Sasuke’s hold.  
They reached the Uchiha residence shortly after. Sasuke let the two of them in, knowing his parents wouldn’t bother to check up on them. He guided the blonde to his room where Naruto gasped at the cleared out spaces that were made for him.  
“You have some room in the closet for your clothes.” Sasuke pointed out as he took off his hoodie. “And I made some space at the desk for you but we’ll have to get you a chair sometime. I know you always wanted to decorate too so feel free to do whatever you want with the room.” Sasuke mentioned casually, a light blush on his face.  
Naruto beamed at the effort Sasuke put in to make him feel welcome. He turned to face the raven before enveloping him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Sasuke. I really appreciate this.”  
“Hn.” Sasuke gave a small smile down to the blonde, slowly returning the hug. It felt nice to have Naruto in his arms like this. “Anything for you.”  
“So,” Naruto pulled away after sometime, causing the raven to let out an annoyed breath at the loss of contact. “Where will I sleep?”  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious? With me of course.”  
Naruto looked at him then to the bed, and back. “Will your parents be okay with that?”  
Sasuke scowled. “You’re already pregnant. No one’s going to care.”  
Naruto giggled. “I forgot about that.”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Apparently Itachi did too.” He mumbled under his breath.  
“What’d you say?”   
“Nothing.” Sasuke began to pull off his shirt and Naruto couldn’t help but to stare as his pale skin was revealed. Sasuke smirked at the attention and stepped closer to the blonde. “We don’t have to go to sleep just yet.”   
Naruto smirked, stepping closer to him. With half-lidded eyes, he began to trail his fingers over Sasuke’s skin.  
Sasuke shivered at the contact only to hiss in pain as the blonde pinched his side. “What the fuck?!”  
“We have school.” Naruto snickered as he made his way to his suitcase, pulling out his pajamas.   
Sasuke groaned loudly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He watched Naruto gather his clothes and make his way to the door. “Where are you going?”  
“To change.” He held up his clothes to show the raven.  
Sasuke laid out on top of the bed, watching with a mischievous smirk. “Change in here, I want a show.”  
Naruto rolled his eyes before making his way into the middle of the room. “Fine, but no funny business!”  
Sasuke held up his hands in surrender. “I wouldn’t dare dream of it.”  
They were soon climbing into bed together, Naruto snuggled up into Sasuke’s side, head resting on the pale chest. “Thank you, Sasuke.” He mumbled as sleep was beginning to overtake him.  
Sasuke looked down at the blonde as best as he could. He moved his arm that Naruto wasn’t on to start threading his fingers through the golden locks, unknowingly lulling him to sleep. “For what?”  
“Hm.” Naruto sighed happily, the feeling of his hair being played with felt nice. “For deciding to have a future with me.”  
Sasuke’s cheeks tinted a slight pink and he looked at the wall. “Of course, dobe. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“I love you, teme.” Naruto yawned once and snuggled in closer before soft snores were heard.  
Sasuke let out an amused snort before looking at him again. “I love you.”

The next morning, the couple walked into the school together, hand in hand. Despite Sakura and Ino’s protest, Sasuke ignored them and sat with Naruto on the bus. Naruto made sure Sakura saw how happy Sasuke was with hanging out with him, making sure to throw himself over the raven as much as possible.  
Itachi, though half-asleep, was put in a bad mood at the display of affection. Jealousy seemed to not want to leave him alone regarding the young blonde. He tried his best to ignore the couple, making sure to make his way off the bus before either of them.  
Naruto frowned at Itachi’s retreating form, feeling a bit disappointed that the older Uchiha didn’t follow them to the cafeteria for coffee. “What’s Itachi’s problem?”  
Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion before glancing in the direction that Naruto was facing. He narrowed his eyes as Itachi was making his way up the stairs. He sucked his teeth, slightly scowling. “Who cares. We don’t need him here.”  
Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke’s oddly hostile behavior.   
“Sasuke!” A voice called out and both Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Kiba waving his hand frantically and heading in their direction.  
The brunette was soon in front of the pair, panting slightly. “Did you get to talk to Neji yet?”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. “No.”  
Naruto scrunched his nose in confusion. “Neji? Why would you need to talk to Neji?”  
Kiba glanced at the blonde. He knew the blonde was deemed a loser and outcast, and the reason most people don’t bother him was only due to being associated with Sasuke. Kiba personally had no problem with the kid. “Sasuke needed a favor. I read one of his ultrasound projects for him.”  
Naruto froze. Did that mean that Kiba knew he was pregnant? He worriedly glanced at Sasuke who looked mostly annoyed. He let himself relax. If Sasuke wasn’t worried, he shouldn’t have a reason to be either.  
“And he’s supposed to talk to Neji and talk me up so I can ask out Hinata without any problems.” Kiba complained to the blonde, seeing as Sasuke wasn’t really listening.  
“I’ll get to it when I get to it.” Sasuke snapped.  
“Come on, dude! The botanical garden’s first opening this weekend and you know they have all those special displays! I wanted to take her!” Kiba pleaded. “You gotta talk to him now before the tickets are sold out!”  
“I’m hanging out with Naruto.” Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto’s waist to prove a point.  
“Aw, come on, please! Naruto!” Kiba turned pleading eyes to him. “You understand, right? It’s for love!”  
Naruto gave Kiba a smile before looking up at Sasuke. “Go on, you made a promise. And we’ll always have later today.”  
Sasuke let out an annoyed sound, somewhere between a growl and groan. “Alright, Inuzuka, I’ll go talk to him.”  
Kiba’s eyes lit up and he grabbed Naruto’s hand, shaking it wildly. “Thank you so much, blondie!”  
Naruto laughed as he watched Sasuke begrudgingly make his way to wherever Neji was, Kiba bouncing on his heels behind him. He turned to make his way to his locker when he spotted Gaara. “Gaara!” He called out, hoping he could get the red-head’s attention.  
Gaara paused and turned, waiting for Naruto to catch up with him. “Hey Naruto.”  
“You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had yesterday!” Naruto began, following Gaara to his locker.  
“Oh yeah?” Gaara asked with interest.  
“Yeah. I told my grandparents about being pregnant.”  
Gaara hummed in sympathy. “How did that pan out?”  
“Pretty bad.” The blonde admitted. “But Itachi, Sasuke and I talked about it after school yesterday and Itachi came up with the idea for me to move in with them.” Gaara narrowed his eyes at the bit of information but didn’t interrupt. “And when their parents found out I was pregnant, Fugaku was the one to suggest it!”  
Gaara’s eyes widened and he almost dropped the textbook he was taking out. “Fugaku? Fugaku Uchiha?”  
Naruto nodded, a smirk on his face. “Yep. And guess what else?”  
“What?”  
“Sasuke promised that he’s going to be committed and even not hangout with Sakura and Ino anymore.”  
Gaara let out a tired sigh. “Naruto.” He trailed off.  
“It’s different, Gaara. He wants to have this baby with me.” Naruto smiled happily. “And he picked me up last night from my grandparents to move in right then. He even made space for me in his room! He’s already proving he’s caring more.”  
“It’s been a day, Naruto. That hardly proves anything.” Gaara closed his locker door with a slam and began making his way to Naruto’s locker.  
Naruto frowned, staying in place. “Can’t you be supportive? Like Itachi?”  
Gaara paused and turned to face the blonde, a questioning look on his face. “Itachi? What does he have to do with anything?”  
Naruto shrugged, walking over towards Gaara. “He’s just, really been there for me. He comforted me when Sasuke kissed Sakura. Even giving me advice on what to do about Sasuke, and about me being pregnant. When I went to the nurses’ yesterday, he was there too. He even saved me from Sakura trying to hit me.”  
Gaara’s eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously. “Naruto, you better be careful about the situation you’re putting yourself in.” He began to walk again.  
“What?” Naruto, confused by Gaara’s words, made a face as he followed him. “The situation I’m putting myself in? What situation?” They reached Naruto’s locker. Tan hands quickly spun the lock to the correct numbers, opening it swiftly.  
“You don’t see it? You’re placing yourself between two Uchiha’s. It’s a competition for your heart.”  
Naruto paused from taking his books from his locker to laugh loudly. “What are you talking about? There is no ‘competition for my heart’.” He scoffed, shaking his head before continuing to pull out books. “Itachi is practically my brother. There’s no romantic love there.” He slammed the locker closed, just in time for the first bell to ring.  
Gaara shook his head. The blonde’s naivety never ceases to amaze him. He’ll have to keep a lookout. “Whatever you say, Naruto. I’ll see you later.” With a wave of his hand, he walked in the direction of his first class.  
“Pft. Gaara doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Naruto mumbled to himself as he began to walk to his own class. He furrowed his eyebrow in thought. ‘Right?’


End file.
